The present invention relates to the production of a mixture of olefinic products which are substantially alpha-olefins and which have a high degree of linearity. Such olefins comprise for example, those of the plasticizer range, i.e., C.sub.4 -C.sub.10, those of the detergent range, i.e., C.sub.12 -C.sub.20, and higher olefins, e.g., polyethylene. The lower molecular weight olefins can be converted to sulfonates or alcohols by known commercial processes. The C.sub.12 -C.sub.20 olefins find use in the detergent-products area. Lower molecular weight alcohols can be esterified with polyhydric acids, e.g., phthalic acid to form plasticizers or polyvinylchloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,523, issued July 11, 1972, discloses the use of an ethylene oligomerization catalyst which comprises (1) a divalent nickel salt, (2) a boron hydride reducing agent, and (3) an o-dihydrocarbylphosphinobenzoic acid or alkali metal salt thereof. The use of a dihydrocarbylphosphinophenyl alcohol or lower alkyl ether rather than a dihydrocarbylphosphinobenzoic acid provides an entirely new class of ligands to be utilized with a catalyst for the oligomerization of ethylene. The phenol ligand is not subjected to decarboxylation during reaction processes as is the benzoic acid ligand. The phenol ligand also provides a different olefin distribution than the benzoic acid ligand, thus allowing for the production of alpha-olefins having a different carbon number distribution than those produced using the benzoic acid ligand.